


February Words 21: Strange

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daily Routines, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grown Up Lovelies, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Snuggly Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: This fic is from aprompt tableon my tumblr.I didn't tag this with Lost Boys as I don't want to piss off anyone who's looking for works in that fandom. But, for reference,here's the relevant sceneon Youtube.





	February Words 21: Strange

Stiles shuffled over on the sofa and Derek slotted in behind him, balancing the popcorn carefully. He shifted his ass further toward the arm of the chair, put the bowl on the side table, and waited for Stiles to lean his back into Derek’s chest and open his mouth.  
  
Derek obliged with two warm, buttery morsels. He concentrated on the sound of Stiles chewing and swallowing around a tiny, happy sound, then finally looked at the couple of movies his mate had lined up for them to maybe watch. Derek wasn’t too surprised at the selection, all horror-esque but silly enough to be obviously fake.  
  
“Yes? No? Hell, no?” Stiles asked, turning his head a little to see what Derek’s expression was.   
  
Derek wished, sometimes, that Stiles could sniff things out. It was a selfish reason for wanting his other half to be a wolf, for sure, but it would make moments like this so much simpler.  
  
Derek ignored the other two and managed to ask, “What made you pick that one?” He pointed a not-quite-but-kinda-threatening-to-pop-claw finger at the picture of Jason Patric and Keifer Sutherland, so there was no confusion as to which movie he was asking about.  
  
Stiles leaned back even further, curling a little to one side so that he could slot his shoulder down just right and make like he was the shorter one for a while.  
    
“It’s a classic. I haven’t seen it for ages. Keifer Sutherland was hot. Edgar Frog is cool.”  
  
Derek felt the confusion lift from his mind and the tension slip out of his shoulders. “I would have thought the other Corey’s character was more your style? Fast mouth, full of snark, sleeps with a big furry beast in his bed…?”  
  
The was a moment when both of their scents changed to something a little sexier, and Derek let it ground him even more.  
    
Stiles hovered the cursor over the  _rent_ icon next to the Lost Boys cover. “The Frog brothers were legendary, and besides, Edgar looked good in plaid. I could never pull off the big-shouldered, bold-print looks of the eighties like Sam did.” He twitched the track pad. “Should I?”  
  
Derek nodded into Stiles’ shoulder and watched as the screen changed, moonlight laying across wide water. “Did you know that this was one of the first times on film that they had the vampires change back and forth between human and their game faces?”  
  
Stiles looked back again, scent gone serious and ignoring the merry-go-round music. “I hadn’t thought about it, but I suppose, yeah.”  
  
“It caused quite the stir in the supernatural community. It was the first time we’d seen really seen ourselves up there on the screen, ten foot high and snarling.”  
  
“So… no Lost Boys, no Buffy?”   
  
The Doors’ cover started.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Well, either way, I’ll take furry and howling over biting and slicing any day.”  
  
Derek leaned into Stiles’ neck, dragged in his full, contented scent, and was glad.  
  
♠  
  
_strange (adj): outside of previous experience; hitherto unknown; unfamiliar_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.
> 
> I didn't tag this with Lost Boys as I don't want to piss off anyone who's looking for works in that fandom. But, for reference, [here's the relevant scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NK9aAQ_oH6k) on Youtube.


End file.
